1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including memory cells.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In cases where a program operation is performed on a particular type of memory array such as string-type memory arrays, while a program voltage is being applied to a selected word line, a pass voltage is applied to the remaining word lines. Further, the memory cells connected to the selected word line may be divided into selected memory cells (e.g., program permission cells) and unselected memory cells (e.g., program inhibition cells) depending on what data value is going to be stored. In order not to program on unselected memory cells, electrons must be prevented from being injected into unselected memory cells because electron injections may cause threshold voltage level changes. However, unintended electric charge injection may cause variations in threshold voltages of the unselected memory cell, and thus reliability of semiconductor devices may deteriorate.